


The Office. Capítulo especial - Amnesia

by Mirellesky



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Dwight have amnesia, F/F, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, For Jim and in general, It's all a joke, Michael has no idea of what's going on, Neither Dwight, Pam is a bad influence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 23:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16670734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirellesky/pseuds/Mirellesky
Summary: —Dwight tuvo un accidente —reconoce Pam ante la cámara. Se encuentra en el despacho de Michael y sabe que nada de lo que pueda decir saldrá de esas cuatro paredes—. Algo relacionado con su coche, no lo sé. Está bien, pero el médico dijo que tendría amnesia durante algunos días —Su cara está sonriente y un poco sonrojada. Ríe nerviosamente antes de finalmente confesar aquello que le rondaba por la mente—. He convencido a Jim para que haga creer a Dwight que es su novio.





	The Office. Capítulo especial - Amnesia

**Author's Note:**

> Lo siento. Mucho. No he podido evitar crear este fanfic y estoy extrañamente orgullosa de él. No es que sea el fanfic mejor escrito de la galaxia pero creo que tiene mucho de la serie The Office y que podría ser perfectamente uno de sus capítulos. 
> 
> Próximos lectores, espero que os guste ;)

—Dwight tuvo un accidente —reconoce Pam ante la cámara. Se encuentra en el despacho de Michael y sabe que nada de lo que pueda decir saldrá de esas cuatro paredes—. Algo relacionado con su coche, no lo sé. Está bien, pero el médico dijo que tendría amnesia durante algunos días —Su cara está sonriente y un poco sonrojada. Ríe nerviosamente antes de finalmente confesar aquello que le rondaba por la mente—. He convencido a Jim para que haga creer a Dwight que es su novio.

[...]

—¿Que si estoy preocupado por Dwight? No, creo que no. El médico le ha dicho que estaría bien —asegura Jim. Su sonrisa es inocente como usualmente—. Pam y yo hemos planeado hacerle una pequeña broma para celebrar su vuelta al trabajo. Sí, debería estar de baja, pero ya conoces a Dwight. Y es una broma inocente.

Segundos de silencio. El cámara dice algo y Jim se ve obligado a acercarse un poco para escucharlo.

—¿Cómo? Sí. Le voy a decir que estamos saliendo juntos. Pam me ha convencido. Yo no creo que cuele. Dwight no es tan tonto. No es… —Se queda pensativo unos segundos mientras mira abajo y repite esas palabras—. Colará.

[...]

La oficina se muestra llena de sus eficientes trabajadores. Por la puerta entran de pronto Michael y Dwight y éste tiene una venda enrollada en la frente. Pam es la primera que se da cuenta de su llegada y se levanta con cara de sorpresa. Sus compañeros le imitan segundos después.

—Bueno, ya estamos aquí. Estad todos tranquilos, Dwight está bien. Tendremos que ayudarle unos cuantos días a trabajar, pero por lo demás podemos fingir que es el de siempre —anuncia Michael, sonriente como siempre, enseñando sus caninos. Mira a cámara—. Como siempre digo, inclusión social. No podemos tratarle como a un diferente igual que no lo hacemos con Oscar por ser gay o con… Creed por peinar canas.

Ambos se ven ofendidos por el comentario cuando la cámara les enfoca pero no dicen nada. La cámara regresa a Michael, quien sonríe.

[...]

—Siempre intento que todos mis empleados se lleven bien entre sí —asegura Michael ante la cámara en la seguridad de su despacho—. Que acepten a los nuevos. A los enfermos, a los gordos, a los negros… A los diferentes. Y yo sé que mis empleados son buena gente y aceptarán a Dwight a pesar de su amnesia. Estoy seguro.

[...]

La cámara enfoca a la oficina unos segundos después de la primera aparición de Michael y Dwight. Todos se encuentran alrededor del amnésico a excepción de Ángela, quien le observa desde detrás de una columna. Dwight se mantiene rígido e incómodo. Poco a poco los compañeros van alejándose de él y Michael se mete en su despacho tras darle un amigable golpecito a su trabajador herido en el hombro.

Con una sonrisa pilla, Jim se acerca a Dwight. Pam acelera para salir de su puesto de trabajo con rapidez y seguirle. 

—Dwight. Te he echado de menos. Esta oficina no es lo mismo sin ti —asegura Jim, acercándose al aludido para darle un abrazo. 

—¿Y tú eres…?

La respuesta de Dwight es tan seca y defensiva como siempre. Jim rompe el abrazo y le observa falsamente herido.

—Dwight, soy tu…

[...]

—...Padre —confiesa Jim ante la cámara, riéndose—. Os juro que estuve a punto de echar por tierra el plan de Pam y decirle que era su padre. Habría sido muy bueno también.

[...]

—Dwight, esa no es manera de hablar con tu novio —le reprende Pam, interrumpiendo las palabras de Jim. Observa duramente a Dwight. Éste parece confuso y extrañado pero no reacio a creerse eso—. Jim, ¿estás bien…? —Pam se dirige a Jim y le acaricia la espalda. Éste se gira para ocultar su rostro de Dwight y se hace el ofendido. La cámara capta la cara de un Jim intentando no morirse de la risa.

—¿Realmente tengo novio? —pregunta entonces Dwight.

Ni Jim ni Pam le responden. 

—Tengo mal gusto.

—Pobrecito Jim. No te pases, Dwight. —Habla de nuevo Pam y por su tono de voz parece realmente preocupada—. Ha estado esperando tu regreso todo el día.

Dwight parece meditarlo. Finalmente alarga una mano hacia la espalda de su compañero.

—No te preocupes, Jim. Tomaré responsabilidades.

[...]

—¿Que si se lo ha creído? —pregunta Pam a la cámara. Está eufórica visiblemente y no puede parar de reír—. ¡Todo! Le hemos contado que estaba yendo hacia casa de sus padres para decirles que estaba enamorado de Jim cuando tuvo el accidente y se lo ha creído. —Pam ríe de nuevo pero intenta calmarse. Lo consigue y suelta un suspiro antes de seguir hablando—. Hemos bloqueado el número de sus padres, claro. No queremos que la broma salga de aquí.

[...]

—¿Dónde me siento yo? —pregunta Dwight. Jim, a su lado, le enseña su sitio.

Ryan se encuentra en esos momentos volviendo de la sala de descanso y se dirige hacia su lugar al lado de Dwight. Discretamente y ante las risas de Pam desde lejos, Jim le echa y recupera su antiguo lugar de trabajo. 

—A tu lado, claro. Cómo no —alega Dwight y por su rostro y su tono de voz cariñoso, se le ve feliz. Jim le da la espalda para mirar a la cámara e intenta ocultar su sonrisa.

[...]

—¿Que si sé qué está sucediendo en mi oficina? Claro que lo sé —asegura Michael ante la cámara. Se encuentra en su despacho y por la ventana se pueden ver las mesas de Dwight y Jim. El primero se encuentra de pie, al lado del segundo, acaricándole el pelo. La cámara hace zoom hacia ellos pero Michael interrumpe la acción poniéndose en medio—. Oye, no te vayas, que estás hablando conmigo. Sé todo lo que pasa en esta oficina. Todo. Incluso sé lo que pasa fuera de ella —se ríe—. ¿Lo decís porque Meredith se ha comprado una casa nueva? Impresionante, ¿verdad?

[...]

Se muestra la oficina en silencio. Todos están trabajando tranquilamente (un poco aburridos de ello quizá). Jim levanta la vista y ve que Dwight parece ocupado hablando por teléfono con un cliente y golpeando distraídamente con el lápiz uno de los muñecos que están sobre su mesa.

Aprovecha la ocasión para levantarse y dirigirse a la mesa de Pam.

Al verle llegar, ésta inmediatamente levanta la cabeza, deja todo lo que tenía entre manos y le sonríe.

—¿Qué tal te va con todos los documentos que Michael tenía que firmar y que no ha firmado? —pregunta amigablemente Jim. 

Ella le sonríe de esa manera tímida y conquistadora a la vez.

—Bien, bien. Justo estaba juntándolos todos en un paquetito. Cuando faltan cinco minutos para irse se los dejo en la mesa a Michael para que se entretenga y el tiempo no se le haga eterno. Suele funcionar bastante bien —asegura—. ¿Qué tal te va a ti con Dwight?

Jim le dedica una sonrisa incómoda.

—Es un pesado. Me está enviando notitas de amor desde su mesa. Lo peor es que no son notitas de amor —Jim se saca un post it doblado del bolsillo y se lo tiende a Pam. Ésta lo coge, lo despliega, se lo lee y se lleva las manos a la boca mientras se ríe. Ha enrojecido.

—¡Esto es acoso sexual! —asegura entre risitas.

La cámara se mueve hacia Dwight, quien les observa con dureza y el teléfono en su mano desde su asiento.

—Al parecer ahora sé que le gusta mi espalda.

[...]

—No queréis leer la nota —proclama Jim ante la soledad de la cámara—. No queréis. No es… contenido para niños. Ni para mí.

[...]

Ante la misma escena que antes, Dwight se levanta y se dirige hacia la pareja que habla en recepción.

—Ahí viene —le susurra Pam a Jim.

—Es que es un celoso —le explica éste antes de darse la vuelta y levantar una mano para que Dwight se la choque.

—Ése es nuestro saludo de novios —explica Dwight, mirando con odio exagerado a Pam. Ésta está a punto de echarse a reír de nuevo—. Tú no tienes un saludo así con Jim porque Jim es mi novio, no el tuyo. ¿Qué estabais haciendo aquí los dos?

—Hablar. Yo me vuelvo a mi lugar de trabajo —interviene Jim, evitando una desgracia. Dwight le da una palmadita en el culo cuando se marcha y se la dedica con una mirada a Pam, quien se queda sin saber cómo actuar. La cámara enfoca el rostro de Jim, quien se gira para enviarle una mirada sorprendida a su compañera en recepción. Moviendo los labios le asegura que eso ha sido su culpa.

[...]

—Quería saber cómo sería Dwight saliendo con alguien —reconoce Pam ante la cámara—. Sé que tuvo algo con Ángela pero no me pareció que sus encuentros en la sala de descanso mirando cada uno hacia un lado fueran muy románticos—. Mientras habla algunas imágenes muestran a lo que se refiere—. Por eso le propuse a Jim hacerlo. Ahora me arrepiento un poco… —Se echa a reír—. ¡No me arrepiento, claro que no! ¿Habéis leído sus notas? ¡Son para morirse! —Se saca una del bolsillo y tras hacer un zoom de cámara en ella se ve escrito, en la letra de Dwight, el siguiente mensaje: “ _si fueras una Magdalena empezaría lamiéndote la espalda_ ”.

[...]

—Soy una persona romántica. No puedo decir más —confiesa Dwight, mirando de manera seria a la cámara.

[...]

La oficina por la tarde. Sus trabajadores ya se marchan y entre ellos Jim, quien se acerca a Pam para recoger su chaqueta y de paso saludarla. Ella tiene ya la chaqueta puesta y se dispone también a salir.

—Hasta mañana —saluda Jim, guiñándole un ojo.

—¡Jim, espera! —Desde el otro lado llega Dwight corriendo. Se coloca al lado de Jim y empuja su hombro contra el de su compañero para que ambos salgan muy juntos. La cámara enfoca a Pam, quién se queda anonadada tras ellos.

[...]

—Salir con Dwight no es como me lo había imaginado. Es decir… Me sigue diciendo que él es el hombre de la relación y que debería… —piensa un poco— que debería servirle en la cama o algo así. Pero es extrañamente cómodo. Cuando está en la oficina… —Se silencia un momento y finalmente se echa las manos a la cabeza—. ¿A quién quiero engañar? ¡Es una maldita pesadilla! — Se aparta las manos y mira a cámara riéndose. Está sonrojado—. Me llama por las noches para darme las buenas noches. A las seis de la mañana para darme los buenos días. Me trae siempre cosas de la máquina aunque no tenga hambre y me acompaña a los sitios para que no me pase nada malo estando solo. Y es celoso. Mucho. El otro día no me dejó acariciar a un perro.

[...]

Se muestran imágenes de ellos dos caminando juntos por la calle. Una mujer pasea a un perro y el animal se abalanza sobre Jim. Con enfado, Dwight aparta a Jim del perro e intenta patear al animal ante las quejas de la propietaria y de Jim.

[...]

—Jim es sorprendente —confiesa Dwight ante la cámara. Tiene una sonrisa en el rostro. Por la ventana se ve la oficina vacía: seguramente es tarde y todos se han ido a casa ya. La cámara se centra de nuevo en Dwight—. Es maravilloso. Nunca pensé que pudiera llegar a ser tan feliz —asegura. La cámara se tambalea un poco, quizá es el técnico intentando mantenerse sereno. Dwight frunce el ceño antes de buscar en los bolsillos de su traje una pequeña caja. La enseña a cámara—. Y tengo una sorpresa para él. Voy a pedirle matrimonio.

[...]

Al día siguiente se ve la oficina a través de la ventana de Michael. En ella, se aprecia a Dwight muy enfadado lanzando todos los elementos de su escritorio al suelo. Jim y Pam desde la recepción le miran con sonrisas cómplices mientras él parece estar insultando a todo el mundo. Sin duda, Dwight ha recobrado la memoria y no le ha hecho gracia el jueguecito.

[...]

—Jugar con Dwight fue divertido —confiesa Jim a cámara—. No tanto como descubrir que me había comprado un anillo y que me lo hubiera dado si no hubiera recobrado la memoria pero…. Ha sido divertido.


End file.
